Les Indestructibles : Le Retour
by Zuzu-kun
Summary: Sept ans après les méfaits commis par Syndrome, la ville se reconstruit petit à petit, les oiseaux chantent, et la vie reprend son cours normal... Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Dash Parr, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau conflit, encore bien plus grand qu'il ne l'imagine, ne chamboule à nouveau la vie paisible qu'il menait et ne l'oblige à utiliser ses capacités surhumaines.
1. Prologue

**Vous vous êtes toujours demandé ce qu'il était advenu de la famille Parr, nos super-héros favoris? Cette Fanfiction sur les Indestructibles est pour vous!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! :)**

* * *

Prologue

Le réveil fut douloureux. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vécu une telle douleur dans l'ensemble de son corps, et il se mit rapidement à avoir le souffle rauque. De violentes secousses l'anima, puis peu de temps après, il vomit un reflux acide à même le sol froid. Il s'essuya les lèvres maladroitement avant de se retourner sur le ventre.

Les carreaux polis aux couleurs ternes, alternant du blanc au noir, le narguaient tout en reflétant son visage défait par la fatigue. Enfin, le peu de visage que son masque laissait entrevoir dans la glace, puisqu'en le portant, on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir le bout de son menton, celui-ci étant recouvert de salive. Sa gorge était pâteuse, et son teint, anormalement pâle. Comment avait-il pu atterrir là, et surtout, dans cet état lamentable? Ce n'était pas digne du superhéros qu'il était!

Il se releva en titubant, aidé par la force que lui procurait son infatigable fierté, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. La petite pièce, plongée dans une luminosité qui donnait mal au crâne, comportait quatre murs superposés de grands miroirs. Seule une table à thé luisante de propreté trônait en son centre. Un papier y était posé, bien en vue. Intrigué, l'homme s'y dirigea d'un pas prudent, tout en continuant de scruter les environs en quête d'un quelconque mouvement. Dieu seul savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce calme insupportable…

Arrivé devant cette lettre, il ne prit pas la peine de la manipuler entre ses gants bleu marins, par crainte de ce que ce simple geste pourrait engendrer. Il avait eu suffisamment d'années dans le métier pour être capable de distinguer un simple mémo d'une supercherie complexe. Ainsi, il lut simplement à haute voix ce qui y était inscrit :

\- Bienvenue, Gazerbeam. Nous attendions votre arrivée avec impatience. Rendez-vous dans le grand salon; la sortie se trouve à votre gauche.

Ce style d'écriture, à la fois sophistiqué et mécanique, lui disait bien quelque chose, mais il n'aurait pas pu mettre le doigt dessus. Les formes des lettres avaient beau s'imprimer dans son esprit, il était trop confus et éreinté pour que sa mémoire collabore. Dès lors, il se tourna vers sa gauche, tout en se disant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la sortie auparavant.

Il s'approcha, hésitant, en constatant, à première vue, qu'il n'y avait aucune porte. Toutefois, en examinant davantage le miroir, il distingua une infime reliure dessinant un portail rectangulaire. Toujours sur ses gardes, il passa un doigt caoutchouteux sur cette même trace. Soudainement, la porte clandestine s'ouvrit en coulissant et sans aucun bruit, laissant place à un long corridor tout aussi lumineux. Se repliant sur lui-même, envisageant une attaque ennemie, il attendit quelques secondes. Rien ne se produisit.

Puis, une voix masculine surgit de l'intercom au fond du couloir :

\- Veuillez, s'il-vous-plait, vous rendre au grand salon.

\- Dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes!, objecta Gazerbeam, en plaçant une main qui en disait long sur son masque frontal. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force!

\- Oh oh oh, rigola la voix inconnue, d'un ton provocateur. Mais nous connaissons exactement votre pouvoir, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il y est ici quelques… accrochages. Rendez-vous impérativement au grand salon, et ce sera nous qui n'utiliserons pas la force afin de vous y contraindre.

Des élancements désagréables reprirent de plus bel leur cheminement dans le corps de Gazerbeam, qui lui se retint pour ne pas s'effondrer. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment de combattre qui que ce soit, et encore moins dans un environnement aussi nébuleux. S'il avait su avoir de tels soucis, il aurait sans doute contacté Mr Indestructible ou Frozone avant de se rendre là où il le souhaitait.

En y repensant, que lui était-il arrivé avant cette capture? Les souvenirs refusaient catégoriquement de parler, et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Et s'il avait été kidnappé par une nouvelle confrérie ennemie, ou pire encore, empoisonné? Il déglutit difficilement en constatant qu'il était seul dans le noir total. Il devait choisir. Obéir, ou peut-être mourir. En tant que Leader de son groupe, il devait choisir l'option la plus sécuritaire et non la plus téméraire.

\- Bien, reprit-il en serrant rageusement les poings. Je ferai ce que vous désirez, à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle, Gazerbeam?

\- Que vous me dites simplement où je me trouve.

La voix de l'intercom pouffa d'un rire tonitruant. Gazerbeam n'en était que plus perplexe.

\- C'est bien le premier qui nous fait une telle scène d'oubli! Mon cher Gazerbeam, laissez-nous vous illuminer l'esprit quelque peu… Vous êtes dans l'Au-delà!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez, bon sang?! Je vous ai demandé le nom de cet endroit, pas un mensonge dont je pourrai franchement me passer!

\- Pour quelqu'un qui fonce toujours la tête première dans un conflit, ne vous étonnez pas de mourir si jeune!

Le héros cligna des yeux pendant un certain moment en se demandant s'il ne choisirait pas l'option du combat, finalement. Lui, mort? C'était de la folie, une absurdité pure et dure.

Soudain, un flash. Un éclair de compréhension le parcourut. La révélation.

C'était pile à ce moment que sa mémoire refit surface, comme l'entièreté de ses émotions. Il se glaça sur place, tandis que tous ses muscles se tendirent de manière synchronisée. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, avant d'hurler en balançant son masque sur le sol :

\- MAUDIT SOIS-TU, SYNDROME!

Les lasers provenant de ses yeux commencèrent à décimer tous les murs environnements, et bientôt, le couloir ne fit plus qu'un champ de ruine méconnaissable. On ne pouvait plus qu'y entendre les puissantes exclamations de fureur et de rancœur de Gazerbeam qui s'éternisaient, toujours et encore, à travers le néant poussiéreux.

Il venait de se souvenir de sa propre mort.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclue le prologue!**

 **C'est une très vieille histoire qui doit dater de plusieurs années déjà. Je l'ai retrouvé sur des bouts de papiers dans le fond de mon pupitre! :')**

 **En espérant vous revoir pour la suite,**

 **- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	2. Le poids des responsabilités

**Je publie déjà la deuxième partie de ma Fic, par contre, les autres suivront dans plus de temps :)**

 **Special thanks for Disneyheart3 for the review! I'm glad to hear from you that the beginning was great :D**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le poids des responsabilités

[ _7 ans plus tard. Vendredi le 16 septembre 2011, 7h04 du matin. Lieu de résidence de la famille Parr._ ]

Il se réveilla contre son gré, avec les rayons dansants du soleil, tout en poussant un grognement de fatigue. Il se leva difficilement en ayant une infime pensée pour son horaire de la journée. Précisons-le, il s'agissait encore d'un horaire scolaire, car monsieur était toujours au lycée. D'autant plus qu'il avait ramené à la maison des notes peu honorables durant sa dernière session, ses parents colorés, composés de deux super-héros –alias les Parr-, lui avaient strictement interdit de se mêler aux combats contre les vilains, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne termine ses études.

Depuis, les mois en classe avaient passés aussi vite que l'écoulement des grains dans un sablier. Il maudissait un peu plus chaque jour ses parents de lui avoir donné cette consigne, alors qu'en réalité, ceux-ci se préoccupaient simplement de son avenir.

Son petit frère, Jack Jack, n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Plus vif d'esprit quand il était question de problèmes à résoudre, son cadet remportait aisément les meilleures notes de la classe, et ce, malgré son âge juvénile. Sa sœur Violette, quant à elle, venait tout juste d'être acceptée à l'une des prestigieuses universités de médecine. Cependant, la jeune femme modeste, qui croulait déjà sous les responsabilités que d'être une héroïne à mi-temps, avait plutôt opté d'aller peaufiner ses études en enseignement à l'école primaire. Elle adorait les enfants par-dessus tout et souhaitait, avant toutes choses, de former les prochaines générations au respect d'autrui.

En bref, que du baratin pour Dash qui, pendant ce temps-là, se frottait intensément les yeux afin d'avoir l'air présentable. Ce jour-là, ses yeux bleus bouffis trahissaient sa grande fatigue, qui elle était le résultat d'avoir passé presqu'une nuit entière à visionner des épisodes des séries _Breaking Bad_ et _The Walking Dead_.

Il glissa un coup d'œil dans la glace et ôta son appareil dentaire qu'il ne mettait que de nuit. Puis, il commença à se coiffer, plaçant ses cheveux blonds platine sur le côté, dégageant la partie semi-rasée de son crâne. Il paressa un petit moment devant le miroir. Lui qui voyait un gentleman hors du commun, d'autres n'auraient jamais pu se douter que derrière cette façade se cachait probablement le garçon le plus rapide sur la planète. Après tout, il semblait plus frêle que musclé en raison de son corps élancé. Désormais, il était presque devenu aussi grand que son père!

Après s'être suffisamment admiré, il s'habilla en vitesse. Il avait grandi en se faisant constamment rappeler de ne pas sortir du lot, et il perpétuait son devoir en s'accoutrant de la même manière que tous les jeunes de son âge. Excepté, bien sûr, lorsqu'il devait enfiler son costume au logo des Indestructibles…

\- Dashiell Robert Parr!, s'écria une voix en bas. Dépêche-toi de descendre! Je t'avais prévenu: à compter de ce jour, je ne te permettrai plus d'arriver en retard en cours!

\- Oui, m'man, répondit-il mollement tout en envoyant les yeux au ciel.

D'un pas peu enjoué, il rejoignit la salle familiale et empoigna son cellulaire au passage. Deux messages reçus, constata-t-il en l'ouvrant. Il avait pourtant dit à sa poignée de camarades de classe de ne pas lui envoyer de texto pendant qu'il dormait, par crainte que cela ne le réveille. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir, alors?

\- Pas de technologie à table!, s'opposa vivement sa mère.

Comme de fait, elle étira son bras à la manière d'un élastique et s'empara de l'objet en question. Alors que les gens normaux auraient sursautés, paniqués, Dash ne fit que rouler de nouveau les yeux et rechigner :

\- Mais, m'man!,

\- Ça suffit, maintenant. Ta sœur et Tony nous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. Je ne veux pas te voir faire une scène en sa présence…

Dash poussa un énième grognement de mécontentement. Il haïssait Tony, le fiancé de sa sœur, depuis le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Pire encore : cela faisait près de sept années consécutives que les deux tourtereaux étaient ensemble! Le blond croyait fermement que Tony, un vrai petit génie, allait convertir sa sœur en ''humaine'' ordinaire, lui faisant ainsi oublier tous les beaux moments fraternels que lui et Violette avaient partagés grâce à leurs pouvoirs.

\- Je paris que ce faible de Tony ne pourra jamais défendre Violette s'il nous arriverait quelque chose…

\- Dash, lui implora Helen, tout en se massant les tempes.

L'interpellé, piqué au vif, éclata :

\- Avoue-le, m'man! Je paris que Violette ne lui a jamais révélé quoi que ce soit sur qui nous sommes réellement! Jamais ce connard ne pourra encaisser le fait que…

Helen, indiscutable, se retourna vers son fils en affichant une moue plus que sévère. Il s'agissait d'un avertissement parfaitement clair : se taire, ou en subir les conséquences. Ses yeux noisette paraissaient plus autoritaires que jamais et le défiaient de poursuivre. Ce n'est qu'à ce stade que Dash obéit sans grande conviction.

Dès lors, la porte de la cuisine grinça, annonçant l'arrivée des deux amoureux. Leurs sourires niais donnèrent un haut-le-cœur à Dash, qui lui s'efforça de ne pas passer de commentaire haineux.

\- Bon matin, maman!, chantonna Violette d'une voix mielleuse.

Ce jour-là, la jolie jeune femme avait ramenés ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés dans une tresse française, dégageant ainsi son visage de porcelaine illuminé par la joie. Franchement, personne ne pouvait contester le fait que cette coiffure lui allait d'ailleurs à ravir.

\- Bon matin, chérie. De même pour toi, Tony.

Ce dernier lui servit un sourire tout aussi enchanteur et répondit :

\- Merci, Helen. Le déjeuner sent tellement bon… comme d'habitude!

Dash ne put s'empêcher de souffler sarcastiquement en entendant le copain de sa sœur complimenté sa mère, comme le feraient un acteur d'un mauvais feuilleton de télévision. Jamais ce scélérat n'avait goûté à des omelettes auparavant?!

Sur ce, le couple se joignit silencieusement au buffet et commença à se servir. Dash, quant à lui, avait perdu l'appétit. Il ne tolérait pas la présence du brun pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, et refusait obstinément de croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une forme de jalousie quelconque. En réalité, il craignait ne jamais avoir l'occasion de vivre une telle histoire d'amour. Lui aussi allait bien trouver l'âme-sœur un jour, ce n'était même pas une question… Si?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, souffla le blond tout en sortant de table.

Comme Helen allait protester, il fit quelque chose de complètement insensé. Dash activa sa vitesse supersonique et reprit son cellulaire à l'autre bout de la cuisine en une fraction de seconde, avant de revenir à l'endroit qu'il était posé initialement. Helen et Violette étaient sidérées; Violette craignant que Tony se soit rendu compte de la chose, et Helen, par la rage que cet acte démesurément stupide avait provoqué chez elle.

Heureusement, Tony n'y avait vu que du feu. Ce dernier avait simplement perçu un coup de vent et avait noté que son assiette s'était déplacée de quelques centimètres. Confus, le brun regarda autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque explication.

\- Est-ce qu'une fenêtre est ouverte dans la cuisine ou…?, débuta-t-il.

Les mots étaient restés coincés dans la gorge de Violette, et ce fut à Helen de prendre la parole :

\- N-Non! Non. Je ne crois pas.

\- Ah bon, j'ai dû imaginer alors, se contenta de répondre Tony, tout en replongeant son nez dans son repas.

Les deux femmes posèrent leurs regards impitoyables sur Dash. Cet inconscient avait risqué de démasquer leurs identités! Celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et leur offrit son sourire le plus vicieux. Il ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde, après tout, si son père avait été là, il aurait rigolé avec lui!

L'adolescent se dirigea vers l'entrée et, satisfait, il attrapa son sac d'école et se dirigea à l'extérieur, tout en prenant soin de ne pas utiliser encore sa rapidité hors du commun. Il s'efforçait surtout de ne pas attirer l'attention encore afin de ne pas exploser de rire.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, un fou rire s'empara de lui. Il dut s'essuyer les yeux ensuite avant de reprendre son souffle tellement il en avait rigolé. La naïveté de Tony le surprendra toujours!

En chemin, il se détendit progressivement en repensa à cet événement. Au final, cela n'avait pas nécessairement été une superbe idée que de faire ce tour à sa mère, et encore moins à sa sœur. Ce n'était pas son rôle d'informer Tony de leur situation actuelle, et peut-être que ce dernier, un humain parfaitement normal et logique, n'aurait jamais besoin de le savoir.

Les regrets le gagnèrent peu à peu. C'est vrai; il avait mis gros en jeu et en aurait payé le prix fort si Tony avait eu vent de ce qui venait de se produire! Par contre, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une infime partie de lui de penser que les gens autour de lui trouvaient un partenaire… Et dans son cas… Eh bien… Eh bien voilà, quoi.

C'était normal de se poser des questions pareilles à son âge; c'est-à-dire 17 ans. Les relations de ses proches n'aidaient en rien sa cause; même Jack Jack, son cadet, avait une liste de ''conquêtes'' à son actif. Toutes les petites filles se bousculaient pour être assises à la même table que lui à la cafétéria de l'école primaire! En apprenant cela, Dash avait marmonné son indignation et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre plusieurs jours, ne faisant que jouer à son vieux jeu _Mario Kart_ sur la _Wii_ et manger des pointes de pizza peppéroni-fromage. Chacun ses passes-temps, comme on dit.

Jamais il n'avait été dans une relation sérieuse, ou dans une relation tout court, puisqu'il était convaincu que sa partenaire n'accepterait jamais le ''vrai lui'', le super-héros qui sommeillait dans son être. Et si elle s'enfuirait en l'apprenant, effrayée? Oserait-elle le regarder encore dans les yeux?

Son cœur se serra à cette idée.

Dash envoya valser une canette de boisson gazeuse qui traînait sur le trottoir, tentant de rejeter la faute sur ce bout de plastique insignifiant. Épuisé par sa rude matinée, il tapota le code sur son téléphone et lança son application de musique. Tout en appuyant sur le hit du moment, le morceau _Party Rock Anthem_ , il en profita pour consulter sa boite de réception, espérant chasser ses idées noires par le fait même. Il lut le premier message :

«Je suppose que tu aurais oublié d'aller porter mon costume de super qui est dans ton sac si je ne te l'avais pas rappelé. Va STP le donner à Edna pour qu'elle y fasse des modifications. Merci d'avance! Bonne journée mon chéri xox, de ta maman qui t'aime.»

La gorge du blond se noua alors qu'il relisait en boucle la fin du texto. Décidément, il avait agi en mal face à sa mère. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus désormais, et il prévu lui acheter un petit quelque chose en guise d'excuse, et ce, à son retour de l'école.

Atteignant un petit parc situé près de sa maison, il y fit un arrêt pour mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Celles-ci avaient un usage bien particulier : elles empêchaient les insectes de rentrer dans ses yeux lors de ses courses (il avait bien appris après sa confrontation sur l'île de Syndrome...).

En deux temps trois mouvements (littéralement), il emprunta la direction du manoir d'Edna Mode, une vieille amie de sa mère qu'il connaissait bien, et arriva devant les portes à sécurité maximales quelques secondes plus tard. Les caméras hautement sophistiqués du lieu épuré n'arrivaient même plus à déceler son corps lorsqu'il utilisait son plein potentiel. C'était une amélioration qu'Edna et lui avait constaté au fur et à mesure qu'il s'entraînait sous son aile.

Bizarrement, il s'était lié d'amitié avec cette dame plus que spéciale. En fait, elle était probablement devenue sa meilleure amie, ce qui était très étonnant étant donné leur écart d'âge, mais Dash ne s'était pas toujours bien entendu avec les gens de son année de toute façon. Avec eux, il avait plutôt appris à se battre et à jouer les gros durs.

Avec Edna, il n'avait jamais été question d'utiliser la force. Elle programmait divers entraînements pour lui afin qu'il puisse de plus en plus rapide, et Dash appréciait l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Alors qu'Helen se demandait d'où venait l'intérêt d'Edna à prendre son fils comme une recrue de laboratoire, son père passait plutôt des commentaires comme quoi il allait être le meilleur voleur de tous les temps! Mr Indestructible, alias Rob Parr, plaisantait souvent sur le sujet, au grand dam de sa femme qui n'aimait pas qu'il laisse supposer de telles inepties. Elle préférait ne pas y penser...

Dash s'approcha de l'imposant grillage menant à la propriété de son amie richissime. Le portail comprenait un système d'identification personnalisé, et dès que Dash y mit le pied, une fenêtre électronique s'activa sur l'écran à sa gauche. Au lieu d'y voir le garde qui était habituellement au poste, ce fut Edna elle-même qui répondit à l'appel.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?!

Cette question directe ne surprit pas Dash le moins du monde. Edna Mode, cette minuscule femme d'âge mure aux lunettes énormes, était probablement la représentation la plus similaire à un scientifique paranoïaque aux allures modernes qu'il connaissait. En guise de réponse, Dash abaissa ses lunettes et lui lança un petit sourire complice. Edna souffla, rassurée, et dit simplement :

\- Tel père, tel fils…

L'écran s'éteignit, et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes massives s'ouvrirent de façon automatique, permettant à Dash de s'aventurer une millionième fois dans cette propriété privée qu'il connaissait par cœur.

* * *

 **La référence à Syndrome était trop tentante x)**

 **N.B.: pas toujours évident de se rappeler que ça se déroule en 2011... 7 ans après le film, soit en 2011 lol. Voilà pourquoi j'ai inclus le fameux mouvement du groupe _LMFAO_ haha! **

**Soyez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2: l'action commence!**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._**


	3. Houston, nous avons un problème

**Thank you Disneyheart3 for the other review :)) I dedicate this chapter for you my dear!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Houston, nous avons un problème

 _[15 septembre 2011, 7h58 du matin. Domicile d'Edna Mode.]_

Dash cogna une, deux, puis trois fois à la porte d'entrée massive, mais personne ne daigna aller lui répondre. Sceptique, il entrouvrit cette dernière avant d'y glisser un coup d'œil. Il y faisait aussi noir que dans le derrière d'un ours; impossible de savoir si quelqu'un se tapissait dans cet obscurité.

\- Edna, t'es là?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il toussa, espérant ainsi annoncer poliment sa présence avant d'entrer dans le lieu sombre. Il doutait être attendu dans cette atmosphère lugubre et c'était la première fois que le système de sécurité ne se déclencha pas à son arrivée. Tout en accrochant son sac d'école au porte-manteau qui veillait à l'entrée, il se dit que tout ça était très étrange.

Il prit automatiquement la direction de la salle d'entrainement sans pour autant activer ses pouvoirs; il voulait être certain qu'aucun détail n'échappe à ses yeux calculateurs. Sur le coup, Dash supposa qu'Edna n'avait en fait simplement pas pris la peine d'allumer les lumières, mais ensuite, il se rappela qu'elle avait opté depuis peu pour une alimentation à la base d'énergie solaire. Ce n'était pas surprenant de ce côté, car son amie avait toujours pris des choix à saveur avant-gardistes.

Cependant, il restait inquiet car sa théorie se terminait en queue de poisson. L'alimentation avait été donc carrément coupée dans le manoir… Et par quoi, ou par qui? Dash n'en savait rien, mais il comptait le découvrir au plus tôt. Edna ne venait-elle pas de lui adresser la parole par le biais de l'écran?

Une atmosphère étrangement calme régnait dans l'air, son instinct lui disait même de tourner les talons. En temps normal, Edna aurait depuis longtemps bondi sur lui pour le traîner dans une autre de ses expériences dingues mais son absence se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Après avoir passé une baie vitrée et une grande fontaine intérieure récemment aménagée, Dash atteignit la porte d'acier menant à leur laboratoire.

Le portail en question était toujours clos et ne s'ouvrait qu'une fois qu'Edna scannait son œil, mais c'est avec surprise que le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte et semblait l'inviter à pénétrer dans son repère. Durant quelques secondes, il pensa même à appeler son père pour savoir s'il avait déjà vécu une telle situation avec une femme aussi imprévisible que sa couturière, mais il n'en fit rien, notant que le paternel travaillait de toute façon. Travailler étant synonyme d'avoir plusieurs contrats avec différents gouvernements dans le but de sauver la peau de centaines d'innocents.

Il enviait son père qui, malgré le fait qu'il restait dans l'anonymat, était désormais reconnu par ses pairs à travers la planète après l'épisode du sauvetage de la ville. Il était normal que Dash ne veuille en aucun cas paraître faible devant lui; il choisit plutôt de mettre un pied courageux dans la salle, sur ses gardes. Il se croyait assez grand pour gérer lui-même ses problèmes futiles qui n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ceux de son modèle.

\- Y'a quelqu'un?

Il s'aventura dans la pièce assez loin pour que le cercle de lumière, provenant de l'entrée de la porte ronde, ne puisse plus lui permettre de voir quoi que soit. Il réalisa être encore seul puisqu'aucune âme qui vive ne s'était prononcée. Haussant les épaules, il décida de retourner sur ses pas. Tant pis pour le costume de sa mère; il allait être encore en retard en cours s'il flânait ici plus longtemps.

Soudain, un bruit électronique le fit sursauter. Comme l'alarme qui le réveillait chaque matin, ce son répétitif, comme une clochette, le tira immédiatement de ses pensées. Il nota qu'il provenait de l'ordinateur principal du laboratoire; un bidule énorme qui devait posséder plus d'une dizaine de disques durs tellement sa banque de stockage était grande. Curieux, il se mit à sa hauteur, s'assoyant sur la chaise en face.

L'écran était totalement noir à l'exception d'un minuscule point de lumière bleue qui clignotait en son centre. Ne sachant que faire, Dash posa un doigt sur cette surface, notant que le contact avec sa peau était très chaud. De son autre main, il attrapa son téléphone et vit que son cellulaire était totalement brouillé, comme si les fréquences de l'ordinateur étaient si puissantes qu'elles avaient eut raison de son téléphone.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang…

Sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, un halo de lumière bleuté jaillit tout autour de lui et il se mit à hurler de panique. Sa surprise se métamorphosa en cri de douleur quand le même son de tout à l'heure s'amplifia et devint tonitruant. Le bruit était intolérable et il se couvrit les oreilles, en vain. On lui perçait les tympans de l'intérieur, comme si on venait de pénétrer dans son crâne. Des milliers d'aiguille semblaient lui transpercer la matière grise tandis que sa vie passa devant ses yeux. Bientôt, cette tornade inexplicable se changea en néant total tandis qu'il tomba dans un sommeil profond, las de lutter contre cette force qui le dépassait.

Son téléphone tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Mais Dash n'en eut pas conscience, car la chaise dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt était complètement vide. La salle d'entrainement, elle, n'avait pas changé une seule seconde et était restée paisible du début à la fin.

L'écran de l'ordinateur se mit finalement en veille tandis que Dash Paar, lui, venait tout juste de se volatiliser.

* * *

 _[15 septembre 2011, 20h38. Lieu de résidence de la famille Parr.]_

Helen ne lâchait pas son cellulaire de ses yeux de braise, tout à faite en colère que Dash ne réponde à aucun de ses textos depuis le début de la journée. En plus, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour en avoir un aussi et Helen pensait bien faire en lui offrant, mais maintenant elle réalisait que ç'avait été un achat inutile. Au départ, elle avait assumé qu'il ne répondait pas puisqu'il était en cours… jusqu'à ce que le directeur appelle pour l'informer que ce dernier ne s'était même pas présenté en classe. Ironie du sort, même si elle détestait l'admettre, ç'a faisait presque partie de sa routine de prendre de tels messages et ça en devenait même lassant.

Les rares fois où il ne s'agissait pas d'un retard ou d'une absence, Dash avait été pris à participer à une bagarre durant sa pause. Elle se frotta les yeux, fatiguée à la simple idée de confronter le blondinet sur le sujet. Avec Dash, un simple commentaire pouvait rapidement se transformer en conversation musclée et, éreintée par sa journée ennuyante à découper des annonces de jobs dans les journaux, Helen n'avait pas la tête à de pareils enfantillages.

\- M'man, il est pas encore revenu?

Jack Jack venait d'apparaître du haut des escaliers, brosse à dents en bouche. Il avait été le premier à vérifier si son cadet avait sécher les cours pour jouer à des jeux vidéo sous les couvertures dans sa chambre, telle une taupe pensant être subtile. Déçu, il était revenu bredouille et l'avait dit à sa mère, ne pensait pas mal faire.

\- Non, mon chéri.

La mère au foyer roula des yeux en constatant une option possible; Edna devait encore avoir accueilli son fils à bras ouverts en ''oubliant'' qu'il était toujours au secondaire. Excuse peu probable car Dash n'avait pas l'air d'un adulte ou encore responsable pour deux sous. Il arrivait même encore qu'Helen lui fasse ses lunchs, alors que Jack Jack se faisait son propre sandwich avant de quitter la maison pour prendre l'autobus, âgé seulement de sept ans et demi. Ses deux fils étaient des opposés par excellence, mais heureusement, ils s'entendaient tout de même merveilleusement bien. Comme on dit, les contraires s'attirent.

\- Et s'il revient pas de la nuit?

Helen était très bien capable de s'imaginer elle-même tout plein de scénarios catastrophes et c'était d'autant plus aisé si son plus jeune alimentait son imagination fertile. Elle s'accrocha un sourire forcé au visage en répondant qu'au contraire, Dash allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. En réalité, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. De plus en plus tendue, elle décida de laisser un message à Edna aussi :

\- Salut, Edna. Je sais que Dash traine souvent au manoir, mais s'il était avec toi, je suis convaincue que tu me l'aurais fait savoir... Juste au cas ou. Rappelle-moi… Bye.

Sur ce, elle envoya un bisou à Jack Jack qui se mettait au lit de lui-même tout en se promettant de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec son autre fils. Les règles étaient les règles et le couvre-feu était primordial; personne ne pouvait y déroger, mais voilà qu'il commençait à se faire tard et Dash restait introuvable. Helen n'en revenait pas qu'il la boude encore alors que c'était lui qui avait risqué leur couverture au déjeuner plus tôt. Toujours frustrée, Violette avait aussi hâte que Dash revienne, mais pour des raisons différentes : l'aînée voulait simplement profiter de la satisfaction que lui procurerait le voir se faire chicaner comme du poisson pourri.

Helen décida d'allumer la télévision et de regarder un quelconque film qui jouait à cet instant afin de s'aérer les pensées. Au bout d'une demi-heure à prétendre être captivée par l'histoire à l'eau de rose de la plus récente saga de _Twilight_ , elle ferma la télévision et tomba sur son reflet dans l'écran noir. Elle se rongeait les ongles et était repliée sur elle-même, abattue par le stress.

Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop sévère envers lui récemment… peut-être qu'elle ne lui avait pas assez laissé de chances côté scolaire pour le laisser respirer un brin. Helen reprit son téléphone calmement cette fois-ci et composa un autre numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Son cœur se serra en pensant recevoir enfin des nouvelles de sa part, mais la voix n'était nulle autre que celle de la boîte vocale de Dash. Tant qu'à y être, elle laissa tout de même un mot :

\- Chéri, reviens... s'il-te-plait. On ne se disputera pas, promis. Je veux simplement que tu rentres sain et sauf... Je t'aime.

Son cœur se serra quand elle coupa le peu de communications qu'elle avait encore avec lui. Helen avait l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible se tramait à son insu. Dieu seul savait si elle avait raison ou pas.

De l'autre côté de la ville, la sonnerie de Dash venait de résonner inutilement entre les murs d'un laboratoire toujours plongé dans le noir.

* * *

 **Publication à une année d'écart oooops, par contre je finis toujours mes histoires donc c'est déjà ça ;) La bande-annonce du deuxième film qui va sortir en été 2018 m'a totalement revigoré WOUHOU!**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._ **


End file.
